


Hibernal

by CanAm77



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Fluffcember, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanAm77/pseuds/CanAm77
Summary: Collection of short stories for Fluffcember.
Relationships: Sarge/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Hold me?

It was the middle of the night and cold winter wind whipped around. Those things should have kept Wash in bed, but he couldn't sleep. Instead, he was a hike away from either base. He hadn't been able to sleep properly in over a week, not that his sleeping patterns were ever particularly good.

Holidays and winter always brought back so many memories, though few were pleasant. That was why he was out here freezing his ass off instead of dreaming in a warm bed. He heard footsteps behind himself, but it didn't startle him. Whoever it was was not trying to sneak up behind him. Probably Caboose or Tucker wondering where he was.

"Wash?"

Wash finally turned, surprised at who was there. "Hey, Sarge."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Could ask you the same."

Sarge nodded, "Want some company or should I go?"

He wasn't sure, he had come out here to be alone. But, Sarge hadn't pushed for information. Maybe it would be nice to have someone here. "Up to you."

"You look damn tired."

Wash laughed, "I am."

"Want to walk around and see if it helps?"

"That would be nice."

Sarge set a moderate pace and Wash stayed in step with him. As the minutes went on his eyelids and feet felt heavier. He was grateful Sarge has suggested this. 

Sarge said, "We should probably head back now."

"Mm," Wash nodded in agreement. He wondered why his feet weren't moving. Oh, he was starting to nod off, he realized. His body desperately needed sleep and it was rapidly becoming harder to stay awake. Balance seemed to be slipping away from him, trying to walk led to stumbling. "Think I'm going to fall... Hold me?"

Sarge quickly put an arm around his waist and Wash leaned against him. The night was so cold but Sarge was very warm. He put his arms around Sarge and nuzzled his face into Sarge's neck. Wow, it felt nice to have someone hold him. When was the last time someone held him like this? He couldn't remember.

Sarge's heart hammered like crazy. He knew Wash wouldn't have done this if he hadn't been so tired. And he certainly hadn't planned on running into anyone during his midnight walk. He wasn't sure what to do. Wash needed to get back to his base, but he seemed quite content being held.

Wash pressed his lips against the side of Sarge's neck, leaving a trail of several kisses towards his ear. He murmured into Sarge's ear, "You're so warm."

"Really hope you aren't going to be pissed about this tomorrow."

Wash lifted his head to look at Sarge, noses almost touching. He laughed, "Yeah... I guess I don't normally cuddle up to people. But, this is really nice."

"Ready to go back now?"

Wash nodded. They both hesitated to leave. They were so close and Sarge could almost imagine kissing him.

Wash let him go and they started walking towards their bases. They got to the point where they needed to part ways.

"Get some sleep, Wash."

"You too," Wash nodded.

They each headed to their respective bases. Wash would soon fall into a restful sleep. While Sarge would lie awake thinking about holding the ex-Freelancer.


	2. First Snow

Washington woke from a long rest-filled sleep. He felt good, more rested than he had in a long time. He looked through the window and noticed snow falling. First snow of the season.

And to think he had been outside in the middle of the night meer hours ago. Sarge had been there with him. His eyes went wide as he remembered the details. They had held each other and he was fairly certain he had kissed Sarge's neck. And certain he had been disappointed they hadn't kissed. Where the hell did that come from?

He shook off the thoughts of Sarge and decided to get ready for the day. It was just a fluke. Sarge didn't have feelings for him and he certainly didn't have feelings for Sarge.

When he got around to pouring his first cup of coffee for the day, it occurred to him that it was very quiet at Blue base. Too quiet. He walked from room to room, but he found he was alone. A note was taped to the front door:

'Making popcorn garland with the Reds.'

Tucker had obviously written it since it was legible. And it would explain why they hadn't woken him. He probably would have objected.

He suited up and headed for the Red base. He had planned to put some space between Sarge and himself. Though, he figured it would be apparent he was avoiding the other man since everyone was gathered now.

The snow wasn't too heavy, but enough to crunch beneath his boots. Once he arrived, he knocked on the Red's door.

The door opened and he was greeted by Donut, "Hey, Wash! I didn't know if you'd make it! But, I saved you plenty of popcorn just in case!"

"Uh, thanks."

He followed the lightish-red soldier to the living room, which was mostly a disaster. Grif and Tucker were eating the arts and crafts project while the rest were working on assembling the garland.

Sarge was sitting on the floor and looked up at him, "Wash." The red smiled at him, apparently happy to see him. And he felt fucking butterflies in his stomach. So maybe last night had gotten to him more than he wanted to admit.

"Hi," Wash returned the greeting.

Donut sprinted up to Wash and handed him a Santa Claus hat, "Here you go!"

He took it with a frown, "Am I supposed to wear this?"

"Of course, silly."

He took his helmet off and complied. He felt foolish.

"Sit down and get started else Grif might eat all of it!" Donut grinned.

"Fuck you, you're wasting perfectly good food," Grif shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Wash chuckled and started working on the project.

*

Wash found himself having a good time with everyone. Grif and Tucker eventually had their fill of popcorn and helped make the garland. Caboose was surprisingly good at threading the popcorn. Once the project was over, everyone left to do other things like take a nap or watch a movie.

He was alone with Sarge, helping clean up the mess that was left. He wasn't sure what to say. Or if he should say anything at all about last night.

"Good color on you," Sarge said as he swept up some pieces of popcorn.

Wash had forgotten about the silly hat he was wearing and laughed. He looked down, "Sorry about last night. Winter and holidays don't bring up the best memories."

Sarge shrugged, "Don't worry about it." He paused a moment, "Could make some new ones. Better ones."

"That'd be nice."

"Think I'm going to lose the nerve if I don't do this now," Sarge walked towards him.

Wash was briefly confused as to what Sarge meant. A moment later Sarge kissed him soft and deliberate. He pulled Sarge closer and didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He pressed their foreheads together and smiled. Maybe this winter would bring better memories.


	3. Blizzard

Wash and the rest of the Blues returned to their base shortly after That Kiss. He was lost in his thoughts. How had they gotten to that point? On one hand, Sarge was frustrating and difficult. On the other, Sarge was charming and captivating when he wanted to be. He knew he didn't regret it and hoped it would happen again.

"You're awfully quiet," Tucker remarked.

Wash was broke from his line of thought, "Hm? Oh, just thinking."

"Is it about popcorn?" Caboose asked.

"No," Wash shook his head.

"You've been acting kind of strange today," Tucker said.

Caboose scoffed, "I am not acting strange!"

"Not you. Wash is acting strange."

Wash said, "What? No, I'm not."

Tucker laughed, "Whatever, dude."

Wash decided to drop it, he wasn't going to be sharing what he was thinking about anyhow.

*

A blizzard was hitting them hard the next morning when Wash woke up. The wind howled against the windows along with plenty of snow. He realized pretty early he wasn't going to be seeing Sarge that day. Maybe that was for the best, let them both sort out how they felt about it.

Wash, Tucker, and Caboose had a lazy day with lots of hot chocolate and coffee. They set up a model train track around the Christmas tree. Which was a surprisingly good distraction from over-thinking about Sarge. 

Late in the afternoon, he received a secure line from Sarge. He accepted it and said, "Hey, everything alright?"

"Besides the blizzard? We're fine. What about y'all?"

"Caboose is on a sugar high from too much hot chocolate. We're doing good."

Sarge laughed, "Bet he is."

"So... Just seeing if we're okay or did you want to talk to me?"

"I suppose mostly wanted to talk to you. Goddamned blizzard had other ideas."

By this point, Wash went to his quarters so he could talk in private. "Did this thing going on between us catch you by surprise?"

Sarge was silent a moment, "Well, yes. Not that I never noticed just how attractive you are. Just thought you were a pipe dream, ya know?"

"I didn't know that."

"I'm not like Tucker. Not goin' to walk up to you and ask to get vertical," Sarge chuckled.

"At least you have a little class."

"You know I consider you my friend, right?"

Wash thought about it, he hadn't considered that before. But, he knew it was true. "We have to be after all we've been through."

"I just want to make sure we don't lose that."

"We won't."

Sarge said, "Glad to hear it."

Wash let his thoughts spill out, "I want you to kiss me again."

"Want me to go through the Blizzard? I will."

Wash smiled to himself, "I don't doubt it. We can wait until it's over."

"If you change your mind, let me know."

"I will."

"I'll see you when it's over."

"Sounds good, goodbye."

"Take care," Sarge said before the line was terminated.

Wash couldn't wait for the blizzard to be over.


	4. Power-outage

The blizzard was over by the next morning. When Wash woke up, his quarters were cold. He threw on a sweatshirt and tried the light. Nothing, it didn't work. He went to the breaker box but nothing was tripped.

It was still early, but after he put on his combat armor he opened a private line to Sarge.

"Mornin' Wash," Sarge said in a voice that still sounded tired.

"Do you have power?" Wash asked.

"Course we do, we're Reds. Just had to start up the diesel generator."

"Your main power is gone?"

"Yep, went out in the middle of the night. Then Lopez and I got the generator started quick."

"Guess I'll have to send in a repair order. It's freezing here."

Sarge said, "Why don't y'all come over here until then?"

"You want Blues over at your base?" Wash teased.

"I can make an exception for you."

Wash laughed, "We'll be over when we're ready."

"Good to hear."

"Thank you."

Wash woke up Caboose and Tucker and told them of their situation.

"Yes! We're going to have a sleepover!" Caboose said enthusiastically.

"Better than freezing our nuts off," Tucker shrugged. "Fuck, it's cold."

"Get suited up and pack your things. It might be a while until the power gets fixed with all the snow the Blizzard left."

Once they were ready, treading through the snow was a challenge itself. They were eventually able to make it to the Red's base.

"Nice and warm in here!" Caboose said when they were inside.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here," Wash said.

Sarge nodded, "Knew that generator would come in handy someday."

The day passed agonizingly slow. Wash couldn't seem to find a good time or excuse to slip away with Sarge. It wasn't that he was particularly embarrassed about what was blooming between them, he just didn't want the other Reds and Blues to get involved when this was so new.

When it was night and everyone else finally found a place to sleep in the cramped base, Wash and Sarge were alone in the kitchen.

Sarge moved towards him slowly, "Seem to remember you wanted something from me."

"Want to remind me what it was?" Wash said playfully.

"Sure do."

Sarge pressed him back against the counter. The first kiss was soft and slow, still getting used to each other. Wash almost felt light-headed, it had been ages since he felt like this with someone. He didn't want it to stop, he held Sarge close to himself. He wanted more and pressed his tongue into Sarge's mouth. Sarge's tongue slid against his. They kept kissing until they were out of breath.

Sarge's breathing was ragged against his neck once they stopped. In a husky voice, Sarge said, "Really hope you ask for that again sometime."

"I think I will." Sarge's body was warm against his and he felt content. He yawned and said, "Sorry, tired."

"You want my bed? I can take the couch."

"Is your bed big enough for both of us?"

Sarge said, "Maybe, it'd be cramped."

"You mind?"

"Not at all," Sarge kissed him again briskly and they left for his quarters. When they were in bed and he was curled up against Sarge, he thought this was definitely better than freezing at Blue base.


	5. Movie Marathon

Washington liked the brief eye contact and knowing smiles they gave each other. It had been a few days since the Blues were at Red base now. They woke up early in the mornings, so they could snuggle and kiss without interruption. He liked Sarge's soft lips and warm body against himself.

During the day, Sarge kept him busy, sneaking a kiss or a hug when the others were occupied. Besides them, everyone else was getting bored. Donut had suggested a movie marathon for everyone. There were a lot of mixed opinions on what to watch, but they decided to keep them holiday-themed. Caboose picked a claymation movie, Donut chose a drama, and Sarge insisted on some old action movie called 'Die Hard'.

Sarge found a spot to sit on the far side of the couch. He nonchalantly sat down next to him. No one seemed to notice or care he was snug against Sarge. Everyone was too busy watching movies and eating snacks.

Wash wasn't tired, but sitting so long and not doing anything put him to sleep. He wasn't sure how long he nodded off for, but the current movie was almost over when he woke up. Sarge's arm was around him and he was leaning against Sarge. Once he got his bearings, he looked at Sarge and smiled.

"Mornin', sunshine," Sarge said.

Everyone in the living room looked at them. Tucker laughed, "Wash, you gotta be embarrassed."

Sarge kept his arm around Wash. Neither replied and just looked at everyone else awkwardly. 

Trucker frowned, "No way."

Okay, now Wash was feeling a little embarrassed. But, there wasn't really any point in denying it. Everyone was going to figure it out at some point. He had no idea what to say, though.

Sarge kissed him on his temple, "That surprising?"

Grif spoke up, "Makes sense why you let them stay over here." 

Tucker waved his hand dismissingly, "I don't even care. I'm not freezing at Blue base and Wash isn't making me run laps."

Donut didn't say anything, just looked at them with a gleeful grin.

The subject was dropped and the next movie started. He relaxed against Sarge and figured it was safe to doze off again.


	6. Snowball Fight

It was early in the morning, only Washington and Sarge were awake. Wash was feeling restless this morning. Sitting around and not doing anything for a few days was too boring.

Besides the snow the blizzard left, it had been snowing on and off again. "Think I'm going to shovel some snow in front of the base."

Sarge said, "Ain't a bad idea, I could make a path to the Warthog."

After they suited up and retrieved the shovels, they went outside. The sun was rising, casting a beautiful glow. Wash started shoveling the entrance area while Sarge went to the side the Warthog was on.

Wash shoveled until he felt like he was working out. He was happy with the progress he made. He was about to find Sarge and suggest they go back in, but he was hit by something. It didn't hurt, but it startled him. He realized he was hit with a snowball.

He caught sight of Sarge, who was making another snowball. "You fucker," Wash laughed and grabbed a handful of snow.

He dodged the next snowball and hurled his first, hitting Sarge in the leg. They continued throwing snowballs and tried to dodge them. They laughed and cussed at each other.

Wash couldn't stop smiling, he was having fun. He ran around the side of the base, out of Sarge's sight.

"Come back, coward!" Sarge yelled as he chased after him.

As Sarge rounded the corner, Wash tackled him to the ground, "Got you!" They tumbled to the ground with a thud. He pinned Sarge to the ground.

"Looks like you won this round. Whatcha going to do?"

Wash pulled their helmets off and kissed him hard.


	7. Homemade

Sarge was busy with Lopez repairing the Warthog. Wash was still in a good mood from the snowball fight. He wanted to do something, specifically bake something. He loved to cook and bake food. He rummaged around the kitchen and pantry to see what was available.

He preheated the oven while humming along to the holiday music Donut had on in the living room.

"Whatcha doing, Wash?" Donut asked when he entered the kitchen.

"Just baking some cookies."

"Mm, well you know what they say. Best way to a man's heart is through his stomach!"

"How do you know they aren't all for me?" Wash asked while mixing the ingredients in a bowl.

Donut laughed, "Because you aren't Grif."

"Fair." Wash continued his prepping while Donut just stood there watching him. After a few minutes, he asked, "Is there something else?"

"Kind of. Can I ask you something?"

Wash nodded, "Go for it."

"I know this is none of my business, but how serious are things with you and Sarge?"

Wash paused, not really sure himself. "It's kind of new."

"Just don't hurt him, okay?"

"I'll do my best. It just happened so suddenly."

"Ah, young love!" Donut said wistfully. "I'll leave you to your baking!" Donut left to go back to the living room.

Wash smiled to himself, glad Sarge had people who cared for him.

Once the cookies were baked and cooled, he started frosting them. Sarge came back into the base and found him. "Looks like you've been busy."

Wash shrugged, "Just a little baking." He looked up with a smile, "For you, of course."

Sarge put his arm around Wash and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."


	8. Slippery

There was plenty of racket in the living room. Simmons was DMing a Dungeons and Dragons game. Sarge asked, "Want to go on the roof? A bit quieter there."

"Yes, please," Wash said.

He followed Sarge to the stairs leading to the roof. The cold air hit him as soon as the door opened. The sky was clear and stars shined bright against the dark color.

As he was walking away from the door, he slipped. He hadn't realized the surface was slippery in the darkness. He expected to hit the ground, but Sarge caught him.

"Careful," Sarge said.

"Whoa, thanks." He pulled Sarge close, feeling his warmth. The noise of the D&D game was gone, it was just the two of them now.

Sarge stroked Wash's cheek, "Still feels a little surreal."

"Let me fix that," Wash said and kissed him. Sarge's mouth was warm and soft. They kissed slow and unrushed. They spent the next few minutes holding each other. Wash shivered, "Colder out here than I expected."

"Want to go back in?" Sarge asked.

"Sure."


	9. Ice Skating

"Wash! Wash! Wake up!" Sarge gently shook him.

Wash jumped out of the bed and dashed to his combat armor.

Sarge said, "No, get on winter civvies."

Wash frowned, years of being in the military made him constantly ready to fight. "Huh?"

"Got a surprise for you!" Sarge said proudly and patted a duffle bag.

He gave himself a moment to wake up, stretching and yawning. "Give me a few."

"I'll be waiting outside."

He wondered what could have Sarge so excited. He got ready quickly and left the base. Sarge was carrying the bag and motioned him to follow.

"So, am I going to get a hint? What's this is about?" Wash asked.

Sarge chuckled, "Not a chance." It was almost a fifteen-minute walk before Sarge said, "This is it!"

There were trees and snow and a small frozen pond, "Not sure what the surprise is."

Sarge set the bag down and unzipped it. He pulled out two sets of ice skates. "We're going to skate."

He took the pair of ice skates offered to him. "Sarge? Uh... I've never done this."

Sarge kissed his cheek with a grin and said, "Even better." He was already pulling off his boots.

"I'm going to break my ass," Wash said leerily but decided to give it a try.

"It'll be fun," Sarge said confidently. Once he had the skates on, he got on the ice.

Wash really didn't want to make a fool of himself. He stood up and felt like a fawn walking for the first time. Sarge offered him a hand which he took gratefully.

"It's just a balancing act," Sarge said.

Wash laughed, "Which is why I'm not sure about this." He watched how Sarge moved his legs and feet and did his best to copy it. They moved slowly around the pond. 

"You're a natural, nothing to be worried about," Sarge smiled.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Want to let go of my hand now?"

Wash looked over at him with a coy smile, "Not really." The fresh air and time alone with Sarge was really nice. "What are you going to do when the power is back on at Blue base?"

"Already thought about it. Cut the power."

"You could just come over."

Sarge asked, "Is that an invitation?"

Wash nodded, "It is. I like being around you."

"So, the ex-Freelancer is spilling his feelings," Sarge teased.

"You are the one who took me on an ice skating date."

"This is a date?"

Wash answered, "Kind of feels like it unless you don't want it to be."

"Might be nice if it was," Sarge said.

Wash squeezed his hand gently and they made a few more laps around the pond. They replaced their ice skates with their boots. Before they headed back, Wash kissed him softly, "Thank you for the wonderful surprise."

Sarge beamed, "Gotta keep you interested."

"Shouldn't be a problem for you." After another kiss, they headed back to Red base.


	10. Below Zero

"Hey, Sarge. I just got the word, power is working again at Blue base," Wash said.

"Going back now?" Sarge asked.

"We better. Need to make sure everything is okay."

Sarge put his arms around Wash's waist, "Gunna miss you."

Wash laughed, "We won't be that far."

"Still was nice having you here."

Wash kissed him, "Maybe you can come over sometime."

Sarge kissed him back, "Tempting."

*

The sky was clear as Wash trekked back with Caboose and Tucker. The temperature was below zero, but he didn't notice. He had to admit, even if it was just to himself, he was going to miss staying with Sarge.

Maybe it would change eventually, but he just felt so carefree and content with Sarge. It had been decades since he felt like that, before Project Freelancer. He wanted to find a way to hang onto it.

Everything at Blue base was working when they arrived. Once they were settled in, he brewed a strong pot of coffee. He only had a few sips of the hot liquid when there was a knock. He smiled when he was greeted by Sarge.

"What are you doing here?" Wash asked.

"Just making sure everything is okay."

"You could have called."

"Then I wouldn't get to see you."

Wash motioned for him to come in, "Just made some coffee." Sarge followed him and sat down at the table. He poured another cup of coffee for his guest and sat next to Sarge. "Didn't take you long to come over."

"Didn't take me long to miss you," Sarge said before taking a sip of coffee.

Wash put his hand on Sarge's, "Have to admit, felt the same way."

Sarge chuckled, "Glad to hear it."


	11. Pine Tree

Wash's helmet chirped, Sarge was trying to contact him. He accepted, "Hey, good morning."

Sarge said, "Havin' a good morning?"

"Yeah."

"Can you meet me by that big pine tree southwest of Blue base in an hour?"

"I'll be there."

He finished getting ready for the day and went to meet Sarge. By the time he arrived, Sarge was already waiting for him.

"So, what are we doing here?" Wash asked.

"Figured we can't let all this romance turn us soft," Sarge dropped into a sparring stance.

"Think you can take me?" Wash asked.

"I know I can."

This wasn't what he was expecting, but he was thrilled to spar with someone. Wash said, "Then come and get me, tough guy."

He was able to block the first attack, but the second hit. Sarge's knee connected with his thigh. He almost stumbled, he jumped backward. With enough room between them, he brought his fist back and lunged with a punch. He hit Sarge square in the chest plate. Sarge grabbed his arm and yanked him forward, headbutting him in the visor.

At this moment, all his feelings for Sarge were shelved away. Fighting was second nature to him and it took over. He grabbed ahold of Sarge by the armor and put all his weight into it, knocking them both down. He pinned his sparring partner to the ground with one arm and tried to punch Sarge with the other. Sarge used his free hand to block the attack. They scrambled and tumbled, each trying to rain the upper hand.

Sarge was able to roll them over and return the pin. He pinned Wash's wrists above his head. That fighting instinct was starting to fade. Sarge must have noticed and said, "Give up?"

"Not sure. Kind of hot having my boyfriend pin me to the ground."

"Thought we were sparring."

"We were." Wash felt Sarge's grip wasn't quite as tight and yanked his arms free. He got leverage and rolled Sarge beneath himself, though he didn't pin him down.

Sarge held Wash's hips and hummed, "Think I know what you're talking about."

Wash pulled off his helmet and Sarge did the same. Wash grinned, "Sparring didn't last long."

"Can't say I'm too disappointed."

Wash asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

"Got an idea or two." Sarge pulled him down and kissed him.


	12. Holiday Lights

Wash looked through the storage room at Blue base. He rummaged around until he found the box he was looking for. The large box was filled with strands of lights.

It had been a long time since he felt in the holiday spirit. But, things were going well at the moment and he was genuinely happy. He lugged the lights outside and set to work.

He put up the hangers around the base. After some untangling work, he started hanging the lights around the base. Later when the sun had set, he turned the lights on and admired his work.

He heard footsteps behind himself, easily figuring out who it was. He was embraced from behind, Sarge rested his chin on Wash's shoulder.

"Looks good," Sarge said.

Wash smiled to himself and enjoyed the moment.


	13. Mistletoe

Wash sat with Sarge in the Red base's living room. They were going through boxes of holiday decorations to decide what to use. Maybe it wasn't the best use of his time, but Wash liked the excuse to spend a little time with Sarge.

Sarge asked, "Which one?" He held up two tree toppers. One was a star that lit up, the other was an angel.

"Maybe the star if the lights work."

As Wash was looking through the ornaments, he found a mistletoe that could be hung from the ceiling. "You'd have to kiss me if I hung this above us."

Sarge took the mistletoe and looked at it. He turned it over a few times, then tossed it aside. "Don't need it, I'll kiss you either way."

Wash grinned as Sarge lunged at him and kissed him.


	14. Long Scarf

"Hi," Wash smiled when Sarge arrived at Blue Base.

Sarge was holding a bag and looked a little nervous, "Here, this is for you." He all but shoved the bag at Wash.

Wash frowned and took it, "Should I open it?"

Sarge nodded.

Wash looked in the bag and wasn't sure what it was so he pulled it out. It was a long gray knitted scarf, similar in color to his combat armor. "Thank you," he continued to examine it, "Where did you get it?"

After a moment of hesitation, Sarge said, "I made it."

"Really?" Now Wash was really interested in the gift. "You can knit?"

"Yes."

Wash hugged Sarge and kissed him, "Thank you, I love it."

Sarge smiled proudly and kissed him back.


End file.
